its a flame that never burns out
by thebattleangel
Summary: Emily is always alone, happy in her own company and always competing in her own personal war with the universe. Been a recluse she never parties and has few friends. Until one summer night her closest friend drags her to a house party. Will Emily regret going or will it be a night she will never forget for the rest of her life?


**The character Kakashi Hatake belongs to Masashi Kishimoto not to me. The characters Emily and Sarah are my own O/C. This is my first published story so creative comments and (good) critisim is welcome. **

She sat quietly, deep in her thoughts, jolting as her cell phone rang on the couch next to her. Sighing in a brief moment of irritation she answered. "Hello Emily speaking, how may I help you?" "Good god no need to be so formal Em." Chimed Sarah's voice from the speaker. Before she could say anything Sarah continued to speak, "What are you doing tonight? No wait don't you dare even answer that, go get yourself all dressed up we going to a house party." Before she could protest her friend pushed the phone down in her ear, making Emily groan in pure frustration. "WHY IS THE WORLD SO HELL BENT ON RUINING MY WEEKENDS!" she yelled up at the roof, climbing off her couch and sauntering to her room.

She stared at herself in her full length mirror roughing up her long, deep brown locks and sighed, her small shoulders heaving in defeat as she looked herself over. "Wow I look like shit." She mumbled to herself. She was only two years older than her best friend Sarah and well Sarah was her only friend she had. Well then again she was the only one who ever brushed off her mood swings and remotely "emo kid" behavior. Reluctantly she flung open her closet doors in pure disgust at the idea of a house party and started rummaging through her clothing laboriously, growing deeply agitated when she couldn't find what she was looking for. Pulling out a pair of faded, ripped, low slung jeans she pulled them on whilst trying to hunt out her black high heeled boots. In her bra she rushed around her large apartment relentlessly hunting out a shirt to wear when her elevators bell rang, rushing down the main steps of her penthouse apartment, with her top in hand, to the main hall to welcome her friend.

"Are you ready yet?" Sarah looked her up and down skeptically. "Do I look ready?" Emily retorted sighing as she pulled her top on over her head. "Come here." Sarah pulled her into the elevator and pushed the button to take them to the ground floor. She tousled out Emily's untamed locks and made her put some lip gloss on as she still had all her eye makeup on from work. "There now you look like a sexy beast." Sarah exclaimed, impressed with her handy work. Emily just sighed and remained silent sauntering behind her friend when they climbed into her Mercedes and drove off to the party. It was been held in some massive mansion and was already in full swing when the two young women arrived. "So Sarah is the jerk of jerkington going to be present?" she playfully glared at Emily. "Now I know you really don't like my boyfriend but yes he is going to be here and please remember his name is Danny, not any other name you seem to think is more befitting." She warned. Frustrated Emily looked at her friend. "Well then what is the use of bringing me with I'm only going to be like a third wheel Sarah." "Don't stress there are a lot of single men here tonight looking for a lady to spoil." She taunted heading off to find her boyfriend. "Just fucking great." Emily mumbled beneath her breath as she walked in alone. Grabbing a drink she headed to one of the lounges to find a dark corner to sit and sulk in when she noticed a group of between sober and really drunk people playing some game. Much to her absolute horror one of the strange looking men and an equally strange woman grabbed her and dragged her to play along with them.

"I'm sorry but I really don't want to play." She tried to talk her way out of the game but they pushed her on some mans lap and he held her fast refusing to let her move. Emily felt her face burn up with embarrassment and anger feeling her face pale when she noticed what game they were playing. "THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL YOU PEOPLE CAN EXPECT ME TO GO IN A CLOSET WITH SOME STRANGE MAN!" she yelled out in protest when she saw how disheveled the couples would walk out after entering normal. "THIS IS FUCKING DESPERATE!" she squealed furiously only to have a few of the group members laugh at her. Emily sighed in defeat when the top hat was rudely shoved in her face. "Pick something from our magical top hat and see what stud muffin you end up with me dear." Slurred the pretty much wasted host. She looked at the girl in utter disbelief and blatantly refused to pick something when the host shoved her hand into the top hat and picked for her. "Mad man shove her in the closet so long while I go call her piece of man meat."

The man who held her fast rose to his feet and walked over to the nereby closet, opening the door he launched her into the closet locking her in immediately. Emily would never admit to any one that she was terribly afraid of the dark, but hearing the door lock made her heart sink, knowing it would be pointless to make a scene she desperately started feeling around for a light switch. "Damn it there has to be a fucking switch here somewhere in this god damned closet." Her voice was laced with fear as her hands brushed over a warm body. One strong hand gently caught her one wrist as she squeaked in fright. "The last time I checked ladies shouldn't let such vulgar words defile their beautiful lips." Came the knee weakening, deep, smooth voice. Nervously she jumped back yanking her wrist free as she scuttled into a corner slipping down the wall.

Nervously she sat and hugged her knees to her chest. "Don't come near me and don't even think of trying anything with me. I don't know who you are." She growled trying to prevent her voice from wavering. "Seriously Emily you don't recognise my voice?" Said the man in a shocked tone. She jumped when she noticed he was right in front of her. "Don't you remember me from when we were younger? God it's been a long time since I saw you. You haven't changed one bit have you Em?" She squinted at the man curiously, reaching out a shaking hand to try make out his features when she realised he had a bandana over his bottom half of his face. "Wait... You were that exchange student when I was in high school that always covered your face, you always attended night classes with the handful of us." She spoke softly stunned at how manly and chiseled his features felt beneath her fingertips. "Are you afraid of the dark Emily?" She jerked her head back when she felt his warm breath on her face. Her mind was running absolutely wild as a hand cupped her cheek gently. Naturally this startled her and she jumped up, ending up between his arms against the wall. "I never thought I'd ever see you again." She stated bluntly, her nerves getting the better of her. He chuckled softly.

"I didn't mean for you hurt so badly Em. I found the letter in my back pack the day I left. I regretted not seeing you before I had." He sighed. "I'm sorry but I need to go my friend is going to be looking for me." She said desperately wanting to get out of the closet as soon as she could before all the emotions came flooding back. She pushed past him gently and walked to the door when she felt a hand catch her wrist gently. "Please don't leave me standing here. I looked for you for a very long time. Then when I found you I watched and waited because I was to scared to approach you Emily." Slowly he pulled her towards him, his other hand cupping her chin bringing her gaze to meet his. "Why did you never give us a chance? Even though you knew I had feelings for you?" She looked away. "Because Sarah liked you a lot, I couldn't bring myself to break her heart and hurt her. She's is and always has been my only friend Kakashi. All she'd ever do is talk about you. Even when you left. She pined over you." Emily was now staring at her feet. "But it wouldn't have ever helped her very much Emily. You were the one I had feelings for not her." She looked up at him. "I know you shared those feelings for me Emily. Even though I found out too late to do anything about it. But I'm here now. And I want to do something about that letter." She felt his hand cup her cheek pulling her gaze to meet his. She sighed in defeat and shook her head.

"Look Emily, Sarah has a boyfriend now. She liked me. Its past tence. She's happy and you're the one left miserable and alone. It's not selfish to think of yourself for a change. I still care so deeply for you, don't make me suffer any longer than what I already have." She noticed his face was right by hers, sadness gazed his eyes and laced his beautiful voice. "Kakashi." She whispered slowly, as she slowly pulled the bandana down, "I have missed you so much." She continued as she stared deep into his eyes. The tall man pulled her close in a loving embrace closing the gap between them. She smiled as she felt him lean down and bury his face in her hair. "You have no idea how painfully long I waited for this day." He whispered in her ear. She looked up at him confusion filling her bright green eyes when his lips met hers in a passionate kiss.

She pulled away unsure and shocked, aswell as slightly dazed by the sensation of his warm, soft lips on hers. He smiled warmly down at her, she was such a beautiful sight as she stood there in his arms, millions of questions swimming through her eyes. She felt so fragile to the man as he held her tiny, slender frame. All he knew was, he was not letting her go ever. Gently he cupped her cheeks as she stood with her hands on his chest. He chuckled as he felt her cheeks grow warm beneath his fingertips. She stared up at him when he kissed her again lifting her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips as she was gently pushed against the cold back wall of the closet. She felt his hands hold down firmly on her hips, pulling her as close as humanly possible as his tongue slipped over her bottom lip. Slowly she parted her lips as his tongue slid into her mouth. Hungrily he started exploring every warm, soft inch when thier tongues collided in a dance for dominance. She slid her fingers in his silky soft, silver hair deepening the kiss between them as one of his hands skillfully snaked up her side.

She quivered at his touch and blushed deeply, knowing that he had felt it aswell, Kakashi smirked and pulled away from her lips, trailing sweet butterfly kisses along her chin and down her neck stopping at her delicate collarbone. When Emily noticed again, she was lying down on the floor staring up at Kakashi, his dark eyes bore into hers almost like he could see the deepest, darkest parts of her soul. "What secrets are you holding Emily? Why did you attened night classes?" She blushed feeling his wieght over her making her very aware of every inch of her body. "I come from royalty. That is why I attended the night classes, to avoid the problems moving around in the day holds for me." He stared down at her and kissed her again, deeply and with so much passion it took her breath away. He slid his hands under her shirt running his fingers appretiatingly over her toned stomach as he felt her shiver at his touch. His kisses trailed along her collar bone to the neck line of her shirt where he lingered. Again he moved up his lips meeting hers with fierce passion as the door flew open.

Reluctantly he pulled away from her. Turning his face away from the light he slipped his bandana up and climbed off her taking her hand and pulling her up with him. As he walked in front of her she took his hand gently and walked out behind him to the room filled with cat calls and wolf whistles from overly drunk party goers. She slipped in front of the tall man leading him towards the door to the front patio. Outside he stood looking down at her, his hand stroking her cheek. "Let's go somewhere." She said softly. She saw him smile underneath the bandana. They left the house and started walking slowly hand in hand down the road under the twinkling summer stars. They stopped in a large park near her penthouse apartment walking over the ancient bridge that crossed the lazy stream, its water looked flawless under the pale moonlight. She smiled and looked up at the sky as she stood contently in the tall mans arms. She didn't want to admit it but she felt safe in his arms as they stood there. Maybe her going to the party wasn't such a bad thing after all, since now she stood in the arms of a former now yet again current unforgettable flame.


End file.
